User talk:Perchan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Hey! Hi there Persona! Nice to see you've joined, hope we can RP some time.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 06:36, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Gai's nice, although his Shikai should be changed a little, maybe base it off Ultear's Arc of Time? Anyways, he is nice, but make his Hand to Hand down to Master, Grandmaster is a little much. Oh and about the comparison between Bleach fanon and Fairy Tail Fanon, well currently Bleach is better, but Fairy Tail will be as good soon enough.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) sure.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) not sure, why?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:27, May 12, 2011 (UTC) for that you should ask Shiratori Cullen, he's usually active. Oh and if you want translations for something you can go to .com (that's the website's name) it's good for english to jap translations and vice versa.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:34, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I already have, although I'm still on my first chapter. Check this guy out, although his zanpakutou's in progress.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man. So I'll give you a spoiler for your generous comments. His zanpakutou's abilities only give him the ability to fire off spiritual power from his guns, weaker than Cero of course. But his true abilities a firstly, his battle style has vastly changed and he is alot like a robot, only focusing on a target, which is why his eyes turn red and he gets serious. Anyhow, his next ability is to be able to control someone via hypnosis, however, anyone with strong spiritual pressure can break through, so it only works on weak people. He can control who he targets while he is in his terminator like form.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) It's called a Mod-Soul (Modified Soul Kaizo Konpaku) The link's there, you can see what it is on the actual Bleach Wiki, however most of them aren't that powerful, but yours can be, just try to limit the psychotic attitude. Their true forms are green pills.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) No it isn't how about you make her a shinigami? Or even a Vizard?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:21, May 12, 2011 (UTC) How about you let her be someone who is really good at inventions and say that she invented rocket booster like devices which increase her speed or whatever by shooting at high amounts of spiritual pressure?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) How about instead of the whole rocket booster thing, just say that by imbuing more spiritual power into her feet it allows her to accelerate at massive speeds.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:34, May 12, 2011 (UTC) That was quick! Oh well, anyways, you should really extend your thing, it's really short, how about you make a confrontation between Hitsugaya and Nika, and maybe even other captains could join in? Then start with Gai verse Nika. Oh, can you check her out.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:31, May 13, 2011 (UTC) The website was Nihongodict.com, thanks for the review, and indeed, Gunha would get deleted in no time.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:56, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm still on FTF, just got some other stuff in mind at the moment, oh and Karen's cool, she left Gai there, that is the best part, :D Anyways, for a zanpakutou suggestion? How about you finish her personality, then I'll think of one.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 11:41, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I saw, nice man, even though he's gonna be overpowered (Again) good thing you changed his zanpakutou. Anyways, can you check out this dude. He is not overpowered, he's of Aizen Class, and one of my only Aizen Classes for that matter.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 03:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, his zanpakutou is going to be one of my best creations ever, so I'm waiting for a good chance to use it, anyways, thank you for your suggestion.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 03:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) How about you make Jinkaku the inner being (hollows are boring) and make his zanpakutou spirit different from Jinkaku (so that there's one person (Jinkaku) to give advice to Gai while the zanpakutou spirit in basically someone who doesn't like Gai, but tolerates him because he is his owner and he has potential or something like that.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 04:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Very nice, I like the way you have protrayed Hitsugaya in this chapter, so good luck![[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 07:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) That's the term! Thanks man, when he's finished, I'll show him to you.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I thought as much, well, that's just how awesome Gin is.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:21, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, he's finished, how do you like him? Although I'm doing history later.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I like him, but his zanpakutou's a little boring (no offense) I think the Fire Type thing really doesn't suit his appearance at all, sorry. How abut I find you a nice pcture to use, and think up a zanpakutou for ya ok?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 11:18, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok but you really should change his appearance, it doesn't really have the shinigami feel to it, I'll find you an image soon though.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 11:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Firstly, the zanpakutou's nice, but needs to be expanded on, what happens with the stolen reiatsu and how is it used, is there any limit to the absorption what can bypass it, you have to include all that as well you know.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 04:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, what's with all your characters having bankai??[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 05:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah how do you like this dude, first guy that's of chinese descent, he's not finished. Yeah, his first name means handsome hero, so it suits.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 06:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I can't think of a zanpakutou for him!!!! GREETINGS! WELCOME! HEY! HELLO! HI? WASSUP?! ^_^ Heya! Welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! A place where everyone would certainly enjoy (or not). You're pretty good for a first timer Persona-san...Could I call you that? About the character...hmm... She.. I mean he reminds of some characters here....In a good way ^_^.. I like how cute he is while being a boy, something you won't find everyday in real life...that is if you're lucky to see one. I look forward on how you develop him ^_^ cuz im certain you're very talented at this (unlike me). Again..Welcome! If you need any kind of help just ask! Lone Black Garuga 07:54, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I have to say yes on that question... But hey.. there loads of characters here in BFF that would make your character's ability frail in comparison soo.... I think its ok, if you could use it wisely. And I believe even I make my characters Overpowered somehow. I suggest giving him limits on how much he can use the power. That's just me tho ^_^ Lone Black Garuga 08:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty then! ^_^ you continue to develop him and he'll be more interesting that what he already is now. heheh Sorry if I'm not the best reviewer you can get but I hope I helped. ^_^ good day! oh oh oh... You can call me Lone or Yuki if you want... (<_< how come i forgot that in my first post) Lone Black Garuga 08:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Um I am not good at reviewing characters. And I would suggest you look at pages such as Raian Getsueikirite, Seireitou Kawahiru and Ikari to see proper set up and format, but I suggest you follow the canon of bleach and as such Nika cant have been an arrancar when she was sealed as the arrancar werent part of the normal evolution of hollows until aizen interfered.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 11:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :I am an admin here but as to reviewing characters Im not all that great, all I can do is offer advise.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 11:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes please do, that is severely over done and incredibly hard to not abuse in a fight.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 11:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Like tensa? What do you mean.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 11:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :A bankai granting speed? thats a given if you write it properly, just dont and i repeat do not! copy Tensa Zangetsu, making something similar is one thing but outright copying is not good.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 11:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, with those limits it makes no sense to me, Ummmmm look at Ikari#Zanpakutō and look at his reality bending power while in bankai, Thats something similar to space-time manipulation but it has a plausible weakness of a time limit, yours makes the bankai release pointless in a sense..... am I making any sense?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']]) 00:56, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, just restart the zanpakutou, I am going to help you since your stuck....... You cant have a copying power as that is frowned upon...... and this space-time kick has to be dropped, its not that amazing of a power to be honest, and the Shinkūmyō are free to be used, I'll give you permission, but you have to follow the theme of how they were created and explain how your character became one...... Just give me a few hours and Ill have a good zanpakutou concept for you ok...... but yeah no space-time please.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']]) 12:16, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hotaru Kazuko Uhmm Can you give me your opinion about this certain character? Im just curious on what you think about him Lone Black Garuga 12:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the review Persona-san ^_^ that was a great help and I'll try my best to further improve him and develop him. Lone Black Garuga 01:05, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello Persona Oh? I'm surprised you've looked through my characters. But yes...as a BASE. You directly copied, and from you're writing I can tell you're a competent writer so I don't want to see your work deleted for plagarism. Like I said, change it up to match your own personal ideas. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 06:30, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Coolio! Well maybe when you get the chance we can work together on something haha[[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 06:45, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Besides the zanpakuto, I think Nika is all good to go. I don't really think vector control suits how you made out to be. Personally I expected something like plants, or cosmic manipulation. Don't ask why lol =P But yea, always start your own storyline before RPing with others, that way your characters have a background and history that others can reference to when fighting them. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 06:54, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Well you might want to change Gai's shikai completely as its first attack is literally Ichigo's new attack directly copied and pasted with the word feather thrown in instead. I know I may seem rude by telling you this but the admins here will delete your work and hound you until you change it, if they see a c/p job. Mind you, that's not always bad as what they say can lead to you developing a whole new concept that you like better anyway. As for Gai, well The Master Hand to Hand should probably be lowered to expert, because he is just known to be a master in the rukongai and a master level would put him on par with likes of Yorouichi and Yamamoto, and I don't hink he has developed that far yet. The word tremendously should probably be taken out of his fluctuating spritual energy because vast is good enough as it shows that he has no control already and so its just an unneeded adjective. And Immense Strength could probably be changed to Enhanced strength. Because since he doesn't have full control of hi spiritual energy so the strength could be made to work with his spiritual energy. While that may not make sense to you now, when your character fully develops, it will seem that much better when he develops all these skills completely. As for Raze, well my friends Fire, Hitsuke, Grizz, and Yuki, kinda just started calling me that and that just stuck lol. t fine no worries. Hope the review was helpful [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 15:34, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Coolio! Yea I saw lol. Haha. Oh! Could you do me a favor and look over Haruki Satonaka's zanapkuto? Do you think it has any room for progress or should I change it up? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:48, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Actually that was an idea of my own thought as I had it up before caprico's ability was introduced, but now that I look at it, the two are extremely similar. Hahaha. I think as well as a Mangaka? hmm..Ok that's sort of creepy. But anyhow, thank you. Hmm...I'm still not sure if I will change it yet, I mean its good but it doesn't really have any room for growth such as a potential bankai. You know?. Then again, its not as if I have any other idea in my head at the moment besides ink, power randomization, and maybe fire or ice. Idk...well, if you have any suggestions, I'm more than all ears lol. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Haha actullay I think Tite Kubo comes here and takes ideas cause we make things that seem to be original an then they suddenly apppear in the real bleach universe lol. Hahah. But yea, I think I'm gonna give Haruki's zanpakuto to his grandmother and then his grandmother's to his grandfather and then give Haruki something different entirely. lol. Welll just let me know if you think of anything =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) First, I must say that I'm impressed someone else reads Ultimo. But yea...Well let's see, starting with the picture. Unless he is of a ifferent race other than shinigami, its widely understood that the profile picture be more humanoid. Hmm, I would lower something down from master and immense as most people tend to frown upon it if the character has many ofthese attributes and none that are at expert level or there is a major area they aren't good at. I must commend you on the zanpakuto however as not many people go for the basic elemental manipulation anymore, and constantly keep trying to make something more unique than everyone eles's >,< lol. All in all I would say its pretty good, though I would go with a different profile picture. =P Oh! Could you look over Haruki's new zanpakuto and let me know what you think? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:17, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha well yes I used Haku and many other mirror users as inspiration. And I willadd to the ice techniques. But Haruki is supposd to be a novice so that's the only ability he knows of so far and uses it to attack an opponent from multiple areas, much like Haku himself. lol. AndI know that Kanji is for ice but my friend told me the right one to use for what I was going for and since he speaks the language, that's what I did. lol. As for the race thing, hmm well in that case since he's diffeent, in the infobox you may want to put this for race: Unknown (supposedly shinigami). That way its clear to people who read him. And I like Gunha as well, I' guessing he's the big baddie of your stories since you're using Vice's image lol. Geez! Man! I really want to RP with you now hahaha. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:51, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol, hmm well I would think the space ability would win, but then again the feathers may not seem like a threat so Gunga may not do anything to stop it so he gets damaged heavily by Gai's attack lol. Well that's just my take on it at least =P As for google translate, my friend laughs at it as I put in the word Charybdis and got a whole first and last name from it, and it even used the wrong Kanji. =P But yea, so 4 chapters? Hmm...I think I could get Haruki stronger by then lol....maybe [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 01:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm idk if you did it on purpose but his bankai is extremely similar to Tsuna's weapon from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. lol. Hmm as for the bankai itself, well its what I would expect from a bankai, lol. Though...the last technique, well that one was a bit out there in all the detail you put into it. I imagine it to be from some video game or anime. lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha reborn is def worth it! lol I would suggest giving it a read over, though the begining is kinda slow, it picks up quite fast. And chyea! We can RP anytime you're ready. Like I said, I will be using Haruki, and from what I can tell, all of your characters are much more skilled than the Haruki personality so I will be getiing pwned lol...but hey its training haha Btw..I must say, you made me laugh when you said sports anime, I loveme some sports anime...though more like the cartoony ones like Inazuma Eleven and Eyeshield 21. I don't really like the realistic ones, well th exception to that would be Giant Killing but still. =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 16:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I would go to Tenmanga as I think it ha a wider selection but I could be wrong. An I def must talk to you more if you think that Hiruma is the best Ya-HA!!! lol =D I will read it later on as I just had a long day dealing with stuff on here -sigh- . [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry But I dunno Lone Black Garuga 09:42, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that and about Nika.. I don't find her extremely overpowered... In fact, i find her really interesting. If given a chance... I'd like to have a RP with her if you don't mind, even if you had stated she wont be used in RPs since she's overpowered. Lone Black Garuga 11:33, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ ok then! I'll looking forward for that! well then good luck and ill make sure to see ur chapters! ^_^ Lone Black Garuga 12:04, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Zanpakutou Idea :I modified a former character's zanpakutou I created to give to you, since your having trouble, please note not every shinigami has a bankai (that rule has been greatly ignored here) but you dont have to have a bankai that destroys worlds or even have one at all to be a good character. How is this for a feather theme?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']]) 12:22, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Haneken (羽剣, "Feather Saber") is the name of Gai's zanpakutou and and in its sealed form takes the form of a Katana with a white and green wrapped hilt and a moon shaped hilt and a wave shaped pattern on the blade. Shikai: To release he utters the phrase "Take Flight" (敗走, "haisō") and once spoken his appearance changes slightly as he gains a pair of black angel wings and his katana changes form, shrinking down into short wakizashi with everything else remaining the same. :Shikai Special Ability: Once released Gai takes the name "Kurayami no tenshi" (暗闇の天使, Angel of Darkness) because of his appearance and powers. He has the ability to manipulate feathers created by his solidified reishi wings for multiple reasons such as explosions or binding. I understand you normally transplant your work from wikia to wikia but thats not a good idea for bringing something to bleach, as some anime have nothing in common, its like taking a fruits basket character and putting them in naruto.... it just doesnt work, My admin opinion would be to start from scratch, because from person experience having two characters of the same name on two diff wikias makes for complications.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']]) 12:41, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :You dont have to, I was happy to help and good luck and your first chapter ill read it when I have more time.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']]) 13:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Um, no robots please.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']]) 01:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Um that sounds alot like the Hiteiteki race I made already, tell me if im wrong.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']]) 13:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Ummmmmm, as long as its not crossover or plagiarized go for it, but i will be watching you....--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audiance'') 11:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Shinkūmyō You can make a Shinkūmyō, sure. And just call me Sei. I'm not one for big fancy titles and whatnot. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:55, May 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey There RE:Hi there Hmm, you must be confusing me with [[User:Illuminate Void|Illuminat''e'' Void]]. I am Illuminat''ed'' Void. But yes, Void's articles are, indeed, amazing. :Really now? What do you like about my work, since it's "awesome," as you put it? ::Thanks(: But, honestly, my best work has got to be my most recent articles: Fūma Kotarō (incomplete), Idzumo, Naishō Kawahiru, Oda Nobunaga (incomplete) and Tsukai no Yumeuranai. If I were you, I'd check these five rather than any of the my others. :::Well, I'm off to bed anyways. I shall be expecting these reviews, and if I don't get them, all hell will break loose. :L Also, Fūma Kotarō is named after a famous samurai during the Sengoku era of Japan as well (with the story being that Hanzō is defeated by Kotarō during a large-scale battle). Anyways, goodnight(: Thank you for the review of Kotarō, Dues(: And of course you can call me Kou. In fact, I prefer to be called Kou, since that was my name before my original account was hacked. And, about the review, I don't understand what you were saying about Kotarō's introduction. You're disappointed in it? If so, why, 'cause I find nothing wrong with it. However, authors rarely find fault in there own articles, so it's natural for me to think this. So, could you please enlighten me of why you feel my introduction isn't up-to-par? ::Okay, thanks for clearing that up(: Anyways, as for the reviewing of more characters, I have Oda Nobunaga that I plan to finish this weekend, so you can review him when he's done, if you'd like. And about Naishō's zanpakutō, I did originally plan to have him have a similar zanpakutō, but then I saw this (it was the former zanpakutō of his character Matsuo), so I asked him if I could use it. Me and Waterkai are pretty close, as far as the interwebz go, so I didn't think he'd mind, especially since I gave credit to him. Anywho, see ya around(: RE:Hey There II New Section Hey man, I've made a new section, that one was getting crowded, so, how do you like Junjien, do you think he is overpowered?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 07:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, he's not supposed to stand a chance against Hayato, like Soifon had no chance against Yoruichi. Anyways, his Shikai is elemental control, although it's a little more deeper, his Bankai is going to be very detailed, but I'm not going to reveal it, don't want to clutter the article. Thanks anyway![[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 08:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Your zanpakutou is nice, like the whole Hogyoku thing, haven't seen it before, gives it a sense of uniqueness, great job, and as for chapter 2, that's really cool. Chapter 3 is nice as well, the awakening of Kakusei is interesting, although does Toshiro get his zanpakutou back?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC) And PS people die in Bleach, Gin did (he was a good guy at the end) and yeah DON'T do that, if you do, it will BREAK canon, which can get your account, or character deleted, how about Kakusei and Hyorinmaru just split again, but the reiatsu used from Gai's zanpakutou's awakening still remain. Cause you don't want to break canon.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:20, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm not really sure, so yeah.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:28, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, let's just see what they think of it.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:40, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, good luck, I guess...[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:46, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Lol, that's funny.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:42, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Not bad, I might use one when you are finished. Would Vizards be allowed to become Accelerators? Cause they have inner hollows?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 21:19, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I guess, what do you need help with?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 05:21, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, may I add something that really looks at what these Accelerated people are like most of time, and add some special powers they have, such as sensing negative emotions, usually having above-average spiritual power, which is much like a Vizard's.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 07:04, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but no Shunpo and Cero versions, unless it's only a technique usable in first and second shift, otherwise there is no point, and I'll add my name to it, I'll do it now![[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 07:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Zephyr Flight is nice, and for the other one, how about Negativity Pulse? Oh, and before you do anything about the power, make sure it isn't more powerful than a Cero Oscuras, otherwise our page could face deletion.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:23, May 17, 2011 (UTC) that's good to hear.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC) he's not really overpowered as it is in the past, so it doesn't really matter to me anyway.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:16, May 17, 2011 (UTC) how about I take care of zephyr flight and negativity pulse, you need to take a break, check out Junjie's zanpakutou.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:24, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I saw it, Gildarts was epic, and Rustyrose just got OWNED![[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 05:58, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I know, that kid seemed very important though.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 06:54, May 18, 2011 (UTC) It'd be really funny if Mashima got bored, revived Mavis for like 5 minutes and he owned all the enemies, that'd be cool![[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 06:54, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Chapters and Such First...No one dies in bleach? What about Poor Kaien? (Goes to cry in a corner) lol I like the way you approached it with Gai being hesistant. Though changing Hyorinmaru from ice to energy kinda made me sad. It would been better off making Houzukimaru from a melee into an kido baed as that would add some irony due to ikakku's beliefs lol. But I digress...Hmm I reallyy wanted to see some of Hyorinmaru still in the zanpakuto still in there somewhere after reading chapter 3 but to no avail. Maybe he uses one of the abilities but instead of ice it uses feathers to some degree. But this is all me speculating before you finish. All in all, it was a good read pal =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 06:46, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh on another note...as for the RP we may do, I was thinking maybe Haruki vs Touma as I think that's the only one of yours Haruki could fight with on fair ground lol. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 06:46, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmm I think you may want to edit Gai some cause it looks like a c/p job just adding Gai's name in and Kakusei. As for the megamanning aspect of things, well its not overpowered as long as you explain how it works, for example I hav a character that uses the same concept. Yet she can only gain access to their shikai when she strikes their aura aka...the opponent releasing their spiritual energy. Lol and I saw Hikari, I chose touma cause he doesn't have a bankai but she does. Then again we could always have a two on two battle. I could use Haruki along with Azami or Rozeluxe, your choice. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 18:42, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I hope you don't think I was ignoring you. I was on for short bursts cause I bought a new video game today =P But yea...I dont think its GMing. I mean it is your story..yea it seems a bit OP if it would be used in an RP with another but at the same time, there will always be somoene who think your powers are a bit too strong. I figure theres no need to please everyone =P. Hmmm..as for that race, I'm really liking it. Maybe I could Make my new charcater Suri into one? I think it would fit her as a battle princess. =D An I must commend you as you used persona as a basis for it! That equals a major win in my book lol. And maybe we have a 3 on 3 =P I'll use Haruki, Rozeluxe, and Suri (upon completion) and you use Touma, Hikari, and the newest one you plan on making (Really liking that zanpakuto btw) I can't tell how much I despise all the Zangetsu clones on here and all the Aizen-types lol. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:11, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Character reviews Hiya, Dues (can I call you that?). I was just checkin' if you still plan on writing reviews of my other characters (Fūma Kotarō, Tsukai no Yumeuranai and Naishō Kawahiru), 'cause I'd really appreciate another user's opinion. Anyways, I've seen your character Gai and I find him quite interesting. Sadly, I'm on my phone, so I can't write out an actual review. When I can get my hands on a computer, I promise to write one asap(: Ciao~ :Thank you(: Also, I'm on a computer now, so I plan on using my time wisely and making your review. When I'm finished, you shall see it on Gai's talk page. Hope you like it!(: Excellence Re: Questions Just call me Fenix, most people do, either that or Cullen and the older users call me 13 because my name on the chat was 13thespada. And about the races, the Tenshi im not a hundred percent on since Ten is rather picky about things he's created and The Sōzōshin are a no due to limited numbers and being the royal family. Xiāochú is an A-ok with me, you dont have to make new races there are plenty on the site that you could join such as the Kūdōkihaku, Hiteiteki, Shinkūmyō to name a few... New races tend to just be clutter. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audiance'') 12:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :......... Thats up to you on what you do, but if that's what your doing you shouldn't ask me to review your story, as it is your story and I cant tell you to change it...... The other thing is that you don't think like Seireitou so your soul king can just be a shinigami or a plus and doesn't have to be a sousoushin, but the fact that your main character is implied to be soul king distresses me greatly. But hey whatever floats your boat. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audiance'') 12:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::You dont need too make a new race honestly, as I said races like that are clutter and no you dont need permission but again they make clutter...... it is recommended that you keep him a shinigami since you already incorporated Toshiro's stuff into your zanpakutou and that itself is alot of power since he can freeze you to death. Being a super race wouldnt be necessary in my unbiased opinion.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audiance'') 12:58, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Why hello there, Deus. Nice to meet ya. My welcome might be a bit late, but welcome to the wiki regardless :P Thanks for the compliments, btw. Its pretty nice to meet someone who likes my work, so cheers for that. I've already saw some of your work though, and for a new user here, I was pretty impressed by it, overall. You've used the correct formatting and organization, and your descriptions are a notch above the norm I'm used to seeing from new users. In that there more than one or two sentences max, not to mention yours make sense with a good grasp on grammar as well. That was quite refreshing to see, actually. Congrats on that, dude. Anyways, I personally like the path you've taken Gai in, to be honest. His skills may be low right now, but through RP's and future arcs, he'll continue to grow and become more adept in combat. My own main character, Kenji Hiroshi, started out as a simple academy student with impressive control over his zanpakutō and above-average swordsmanship skills because of his upbringing; and look at him now. Overall, I like his character quite a bit, and you've included some perks that make him quite interesting. The internal monologue for one, and his cold exterior, even though it is only a facade. Those are things you don't usually see in a main character, so nice work. Hope you stick around, 'cause I reckon you'll make some good articles. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:06, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Your welcome, dude. The Shinigami category at the bottoms part and parcel of the Shinigami character template you've used in Gai's article. Since he's a simple plus, you'd be best using the Template:Bleach Character Infobox (Human), and since it doesn't include the Human category automatically when you save the changes, he won't be added to the list of humans on the wiki, and the Shinigami one will be removed. Then, instead of calling him a Human in the field labeled race in the edit window, simply call him a Plus. Some of the templates on this wiki have categories added to them for easy organization, so everything can be easily found, ya know? And I saw the race briefly, but haven't had a chance to properly sit down and read it yet, I'm afraid. I'll do just that when I'm finished putting up the basics for one of my new antagonists :P Oh yeah, for a full list of the templates on the wiki, then check out . You can pck out which ones you need for which character more easily then. Hope that helps ya out, Deus. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:32, May 18, 2011 (UTC) remove Remove the sōzōshin reference from your Mototsu page, as they arent in your continuity..... I also dont see the purpose of this race in all honesty because It seems like you just want a reason to make Gai Nagareboshi some important being but thats not necessary as seen with Ichigo. People thought he was the soul king but he isnt, he's just human with shinigami powers... and that was enough. Please reconsider this.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 13:09, May 19, 2011 (UTC)